creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema del foro:Lo nuevo en Wiki Creepypasta/@comment-16840957-20130830003134
'.'Su nombre es Dirino tiene 17 años le encanta editar fotografías y tomarlas también más que todo de la naturaleza le encanta la naturaleza. La razón es porque cuando era pequeña una de esos días su padre se acerca y le dice con voz muy dolorosa y lágrimas en la cara: Di-Dirino tu mami… Dirino con una voz muy alegre y que cuente que solo tenía 3 años Le dijo a su papa: Mi mami me prometió un helado! Quiero me helado y la pequeña soltó una carcajada después su padre poco a poco sacaba una nota de su madre en la leyó para ella. Y al pasar el roto mientras que su papá leía la nota la sonrisa de Dirino se fue espumando. Ya al pasar el tiempo Dirino lo supero se convirtió en una chica muy alegre. Un día como muchos se va a la universidad a dar una prueba. A ella le encantaba usar paleras largas y una falta corta. Su novio y ella estaban caminando por los pasillos él hablaba por teléfono pero Dirino no se avía dado cuenta ella le estaba hablando de su dia.Hasta que el estúpido dice un momento… ella se quedó con cara de WTF.Se fue a hablar al otro pasillo al parecer estaba charlando con una chica le decía tremenda idioteces a la chica como: Hay, nena sabes que hoy vamos a la playa a refréscanos. Cuando Dirino da un paso adelante, y le dice: eya is a bitch and you want to take to the beach.En su polera guardaba un alfiler la puntita del alfiler era negra y estaba oxidada. Dirino: eya is a bitch and you want to take to the beach -Repitio esa frase 3 veces El: Dirino tranquilízate! Dirino: Me la vas a pagar 4 años eyados a la borda –Después de eso ella se acerca lentamente a él y en la mano llevaba su alfiler primero se lo clava en el ojo luego en la pierna el ojo le sangraba horrible su polera se avía llenado de sangre sus zapatos también el alfiler lo coloco de nuevo en su polera se fue dando pasos lentos hacia atrás como la universidad estaba vacía porque era Sábado nadie pudo ayudar a “Ángel” murió ensangrentado Dirino se tapó con su capucha pidió un taxi y se fue a su casa todos la miraban raro tenia sangre por todas partes Se fue corriendo a su cuarto para que su madre no note la sangre en sus manos pensó en siucidarse pero no iva terminar su vida por estúpido le eyo segura a su puerta avia un cuchillo en su sillón lo agorro se fue al baño de su cuarto quito la manta del espejo y se hiso una sonrisa deformada Después de eso salió se fue al cuarto se su padre y le dijo eya is a bitch and you want to take to the beach … lo siento p-papá Se acerco a el luego de eso le clavó el cuchillo y solo quedaba por asesinar a su hermana su hermana tenia 14 años era una chica muy alegre Su hermana agarraba un cuaderno en sus manos tenia muchos dibujos sobre un chico Jeff the killer.Eya también avía oído sobre el por imagines después de eso Dirino tiro el cuaderno al suelo y luego se fue caminando al bosque con lagrimas en la cara mientras que su hermana gritaba por la ventana : Dirino Vuelve! En un lindo atardecer pero un final horrible la frase que quedo grabada en la cabeza de Dirino fue: eya is a bitch and you want to take to the beach… Todo comenzó cuando perdió a su madre fingía ser alguien que no era pero lo que llevo también en su mente fue Jeff the Killer sentía curiosidad por el así que se fue a buscar un aventura mas.Lo que ella no savia esque su hermana la seguia con el mismo alfiler en su left s manos .